waarom
by 13-15-15-14-10-1
Summary: hij rende en werd aan gereden. eeen kort verhaal over iemand die aan zijn bed blijft zitten terwijl die persoon nadenkt aan hoe alles anders kon zijn.


Waarom?

Ik zag hem schreeuwen ik schreeuwde terug, ik zag hem rennen en ging er achter aan, ik zag hoe hij zich omdraaide en keek toe, ik zag hem zweven voor een moment bevroren in de tijd.

1.

Mijn lichaam leek verlamd, leek gewikkeld in draden die ik niet los wist te krijgen. Draden van leugens, draden van daden, draden van alles dat is en is geweest. Zelfs mijn haren leken zich niet te durven bewegen zo geschokt, zo angstaanjagend, zo verschrikkelijk, zo onrealistisch. Toen ik opkeek, mijn ogen rood, was hij weg . Een man , geen idee wie, sprak woorden die zich niet leken in te dringen tot mij, mijn hersenen vertaalden de klanken in woorden en deze in zinnen, maar ik wou niet geloven, ik wou niet toegeven, ik wou niets kon enkel nog maar vrezen, enkel maar hopen dat wat ik hoorde niet de zinnen waren die deze man tot mij sprak. Slechts enkel mijn tranen geloofden in zijn kracht, slechts enkel mijn ogen geloofden in het bloed op mijn kleding, enkel mijn oren geloofden de zinnen, de woordenbrij aan zinnen die deze man mij ter informatie gaf, slechts enkel mijn spieren moesten toegeven aan de zwaartekracht die mij en mijn verdriet naar de bodem trok en mij daar achter lieten met mijn gewetenloze rol in dit drama.

2.

Zijn bleken gezicht als onbeschreven papier lag roerloos op een ziekenhuis-kussen. Duizend dingen zou ik doen, duizend dingen zou ik hem vragen, zou ik hem zeggen, als hij maar even, maar heel even zijn ogen zou openen en mij zou vragen waarom. Maar minuten verstrekken, dagen leken weken en waren niet meer te tellen op mijn handen. Ik vreesde en hoopte maar, echter namen mijn angsten toe en daar mee dus ook mijn vrezen. "Waarom?, waarom?, waarom?" die onvermijdelijke vraag die mij voorgoed zou achtervolgen, steeds weer, nergens was ik veilig. Thuis niet, niet op mijn werk, niet op straat zelfs in mijn dromen zou een groot vraagteken verschijnen en mij achtervolgen tot ik zo zwart was geworden dat ik niet meer op viel in de nacht. Mijn ogen werden zwaar van de nachtenlosse dagen en het constante, eentonige gehuil van mijn lichaam die het zijne toe schreeuwde op te staan en te worden zoals het vroeger was. Maar enkel mijn tranen kwamen naar buiten, ook al raakte deze hem een elke keer geen enkele spier in zijn lichaam zou zich verroeren. Even als mijn geweten was mijn hart onrustig en wou ik iemand horen zeggen dat alles goed zou komen, maar helaas voor mij was ik alleen. Alleen met een gesloten schelp die nu nooit een kans zou krijgen zich te openen, alleen met hem.

3.

Zijn ouders waren geschokt, even als zijn baas en vrienden. In de eerste weken was het druk en leek ik haast geen tijd te krijgen om alleen te zijn met hem. maar naarmate de tijd verstreek, verstreken ook de mensen en op den duur waren wij alleen over. Ik zou zijn hand pakken en elke dag lieve woordjes fluisteren in zijn oor, hopend dat hij ze zou begrijpen en om er ooit wakker van te worden. Maar jaren verstrek, als hij nu wakker zou worden zou hij een nog grotere schok beleven dan die hij al had begaan. Ik had meelij met zijn verstand die de liters van informatie niet binnen zouden kunnen houden. Misschien is het beter zo misschien is dat zijn lot, en heb ik mij nooit beseft dat ik zoveel om hem gaf. Maar zijn hand laat ik nooit gaan, tot dat zijn ziel rust zou vinden. Het mijne had dat al gedaan met de worden die ik hem schonk met mijn liefde.

4.

Mijn handen kregen rimpels de zijne al veel eerder. Zijn gezicht was totaal veranderd door de jaren heen en slechts ik, ik die elke dag en elke nacht aan zijn bed zat, hem bekeek van alle kanten slechts die persoon die echt van hem hield, zou hem kunnen herken na al die jaren. Mijn stem werd pieperiger en schorder, ik zou nooit zijn stem er mee kunnen vergelijken. Elke dag werd hij geschoren elke maand geknipt maar zelfs die mensen kende zijn lichaam niet zo goed als ik dat deed. Ik had hem lief zoals hij mij had, elke dag was een feest, slechts n enkele dag deed alles veranderen en die dag was dat ik hem zag worden aangereden, en hem daarna nooit meer heb zijn bewegen uit zich zelf. 


End file.
